Surprise
by Alounet
Summary: Quinn est la seule à savoir que Sam est en réalité bisexuel. Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il va quitter Lima, elle décide de lui préparer une surprise. Chapitre 2, Sam/Rory .
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Surprise !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Amitié / Slash (Sam)

**Couple** : Quinn Fabray / Sam Evans (amitié)

**Avertissements** : _J'évoquerais une potentielle bisexualité pour le personnage de Sam Evans._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

**_Notes_**_ : Juste un tout petit one shot inspiré depuis l'annonce du départ de Sam de la série Glee pour la prochaine saison… Donc… J'ai décidé de transcrire ma vision du personnage, de sa relation avec Quinn et de ce qu'il est réellement à mes yeux. C'est court et c'était juste pour le plaisir d'écrire sur Sam…_

* * *

><p>Sam Evans rentrait d'une longue journée de cours à son nouveau domicile, c'est-à-dire la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il vivait avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur, à côté de celle louée par ses parents. En effet, depuis la perte de leur maison, Sam vivait là dans son nouveau lieu de résidence.<p>

Alors qu'il était en train de remonter la rue de l'arrêt de bus, une voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Sam l'aperçut et enleva les deux écouteurs de ses oreilles pour regarder la belle voiture rouge qui venait de le rejoindre.

A l'intérieur, une jolie blonde était au volant : il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray. Cette dernière avait disposée une paire de lunettes de soleil pour retenir ses courtes mèches blondes. En effet, depuis son passage à New York avec ses condisciples de la chorale, l'ancienne cherleader abordait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui la rendait plus femme selon Sam.

-J'étais en route pour te rejoindre, annonça la jeune femme.

Le blond lui sourit sincèrement et lui demanda :

-Stacy n'est pas là, elle est partie se promener avec ma mère.

-C'est toi que je venais voir, monte.

Interloqué, l'ancien quaterback ouvrit la portière du côté passager et grimpa aux côtés de son ex petite-amie dans la voiture. Quinn démarra à nouveau et se mit à rouler en prenant une direction opposée à celle de l'hôtel dans lequel le jeune homme vivait.

-Je peux savoir ou tu m'emmènes ?

-J'ai appris que ton père avait retrouvé un travail n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu l'as su par maman ?

-Elle en a parlé à ma mère dimanche à l'église. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

-Je n'aime pas les adieux.

Quinn s'arrêta au feu rouge et regarda son ex petit ami, d'un air agacée :

-Tu n'as pas pensé que ça nous affecterait ? Je pensais que j'avais prouvé ma loyauté et mon amitié en gardant ton secret…

-Quinn, ce n'est pas personnel et je sais que tu es mon amie, comme chacun des membres du Glee Club.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu as rompu avec Mercedes ?

Cette fois ci, Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, vraiment choqué que la jeune blonde soit au courant. Cette dernière était en train de se garer sur un parking.

-Mercedes en a parlé à Kurt, qui en a discuté avec Blaine. J'ai passé une après-midi avec Blaine et il m'en a parlé à son tour.

Sam baissa les yeux puis demanda curieux :

-Tu es amie avec Blaine ?

-Il est de bons conseils. Et objectif. Il n'a pas un avis tranché sur la question quand je dois lui parler des filles, de Finn, de toi ou de Noah. Mais nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu t'intéresse au fait que je sois amie avec Blaine.

Sam vit la jeune femme sortir de la voiture et il en fit de même assez rapidement. Il la regarda se diriger le long du parking pour rejoindre un restaurant.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Je l'ai toujours su plus ou moins. C'est bien que tu en as parlé à Kurt.

-Je ne t'ai jamais mentit, ni à Mercedes. J'aime les filles…

-Et les garçons, ajouta la belle blonde.

Sam avança plus rapidement pour se placer devant la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que cela pouvait signifier, et cela l'inquiétait :

-Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit ni pour Kurt, ni pour Blaine. Je me pose juste des questions. Je suis sortit un soir avec les garçons dans une soirée, et j'ai rencontré un des membres de la chorale de Blaine.

-Jeff ?

Cette fois, Sam se mit à rire :

-Je vois que tu es encore plus informée que le journal du lycée ?

-Depuis que j'ai décidé de ne plus m'encombrer d'une vie sentimentale, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour m'intéresser à celle de mes amis.

La blonde désigna un restaurant un peu plus loin, qui faisait également bowling et salle de karaoké. Sam la suivit puis reprit la conversation :

-Quoi qu'il arrive, Jeff est déjà amoureux d'un autre garçon de sa chorale, Nick. Et je déménage. Je peux savoir ou tu m'emmènes Quinn ?

-T'offrir un départ digne du membre de la famille que tu es pour nous.

Quinn venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de la grande salle, suivit de Sam et soudain, tous ses amis du glee-club, ainsi que Blaine et Monsieur Schuester venaient d'apparaître, une banderole et des cadeaux à la main. Sam allait les quitter, mais aucun d'eu x ne l'oublierait.

-Surprise, murmura Quinn à l'oreille de Sam.

-Merci Quinn.

Sam attrapa la main de son ex petite-amie et rejoignit toute la petite bande pour les saluer et les remercier chaleureusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Surprise !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Amitié / Slash (Sam)

**Couple** : Quinn Fabray / Sam Evans (amitié) Sam Evans/Rory Flannangan (suggéré)

**Avertissements** : _J'évoquerais une potentielle bisexualité pour le personnage de Sam Evans._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: J'ai fait une suite au One Shot précédant parce que depuis l'épisode de Noël, je shippe un couple : Rory/Sam. Donc ce chapitre se déroule après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Sam était dans les cuisines du réfectoire ou se déroulait la veillée de Noël pour la soupe populaire. Il était en train d'effectuer la vaisselle en compagnie de Quinn. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient tous deux satisfaits d'avoir rendu service et surtout de l'arrivée de leurs camarades du glee club en cours de route.<p>

-Tu n'as pas l'air pressée de rentrer chez toi, fit remarquer Sam à la jolie blonde qui fut autrefois sa petite-amie.

-Ma mère est à une soirée avec ses copines du club de lecture. Je préfère rester ici encore un peu.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le réveillon de demain?

Quinn reposa les dernières assiettes sur le meuble face à elle, se posa contre l'évier et regarda le blond.

-J'irais acheter une dinde demain matin, je la préparerais, ferait le repas et dinerais en tête à tête avec ma mère.

-Ca m'a l'air d'un programme...

-Déprimant? Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas laisser ma mère toute seule. Ma sœur passe les fêtes dans la famille de son mari.

-Tu sais, mon invitation pour Rory est aussi valable pour toi Quinn.

-Tu veux dire passer les fêtes de Noël avec ma mère dans ta famille? Hors de question !

-Pourquoi ? protesta le blond. C'est parce qu'on est sortis ensemble ?

-Non, répondu assurément la jeune adolescente. Mais parce que tes parents se remettent à peine de leur mauvaise passe. Leur imposer des invités supplémentaires qui peuvent se débrouiller seules n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu ai eu.

Sam se mit à sourire. Quinn savait évoquer les problèmes de sa famille avec délicatesse tout en étant la plus honnête possible.

-Et je m'en voudrais de m'interposer entre toi et ton nouveau copain.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Quinn passa devant Sam, souriant malicieusement.

-Jalouse ?

-Curieuse. Rory est plutôt mignon, pour un irlandais. Il est gentil. Et il semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

Sam se rapprocha de la jeune fille :

-Je préfère les filles.

-C'est le principe quand on est bisexuel, répondit Quinn. On aime un peu les garçons et un peu les filles.

Quinn jeta un œil à son téléphone portable avant de le déposer dans son sac à main, resté sur une chaise. Sam lui confia:

-J'aurais vraiment apprécié t'avoir avec nous pour Noël.

-Je sais, répondit sincèrement la jeune blonde en regardant son ex petit-ami. Je t'appellerais le jour de Noël pour vérifier que rien d'anormal ne se soit passé.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à Rory.

Quinn, son sac en main, suivit Sam jusqu'à la grande salle de réception. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà parties. Rory attendait seul dans un coin. Il était en train de jouer avec un rubiscube. Les deux blonds se dirigèrent vers lui :

-Prêt à décoller ?

-Affirmatif !

-Si vous passiez la soirée à la maison les garçons? proposa Quinn. Vous pourriez prendre la route demain à la première heure.

Au fond, Quinn espérait juste passer une soirée sans être seule devant sa télévision.

-C'est vrai ? s'extasia Rory.

Sam regarda Quinn avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Bien sûr. Je vais chercher ma voiture, on se retrouve à la sortie du parking ?

Quinn murmura tout bas à l'attention de Sam :

-On vérifiera ce soir si tu as tes chances ou non.

-Je te déteste Quinn.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, répondit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

Quinn sortit du bâtiment, suivit de près par Sam et Rory.


End file.
